This invention relates to a flotation structure for a buoyant flood protection barrier. The invention also relates to a buoyant flood protection barrier incorporating such a flotation structure.
A buoyant flood protection barrier is known, for example, from GB-A-2 397 086 and comprises flotation structure including a flotation body to which is secured a flexible, waterproof barrier. The flotation body is provided with guide wheels which run in guide rails which are positioned around a property to be protected.
One problem that arises with the known flotation structure is that the flexible panels do not always open in an ideal manner, which can lead to distortion and jamming of the hinged panels.